Tea's Ready
by Perfect Mischief
Summary: A strange, short oneshot. Ginny and Draco have an... on and off relationship, one could say. Read it. Review it. Make me a happy gal. T for some langwadge, but not much, darlings.


**A/N Just an odd little thing I wrote... after I was inspired by me making tea. :D Well, hurry up and read! Sorry if it's confusing at all... But I sort of like it. And hate it. But mostly like. ...I think. Ah well, I'm getting some ice cream now.**

* * *

Ginny sniffled, swiping her hand across her wet eyes. A day hadn't gone by since he left where she hadn't cried. She was starting to run out of tissues. She crumpled onto the couch and let out a frazzled sigh. Tea, she muttered to herself. Her mother always drank tea when she was upset, and a spot of tea sounded like just the thing to drink.

_Happy Two Weeks of Being Single... again_, Ginny thought bitterly as she turned on the stove. She pulled out a box of teabags from a cupboard, labeled Calming Chamomile. Perfect. She walked over to the sink and blasted water into the kettle. She leaned back against her slate countertop and sighed again.

Crack.

The telltale sign of Apparition. Somebody appeared in the middle of the space between the kitchen area and family room. Ginny groaned at the sight of his striking (not to mention shiny) blaze of blonde hair. She had hoped he would have just left her alone; just let her keep to herself. But that wasn't in his character, now was it?

"What the hell are you doing here?" she spat, trying to remain calm, though it was quite hard with all of the flames of anger and shame and sorrow licking at her insides. She slammed the kettle onto the stove, and felt a tiny bit satisfied by the sound of splashing water inside of it. The blonde asshole raised one of his preciously precise eyebrows and twitched the corner of his mouth up. Ginny knew she couldn't say no, no matter what he said, if he had on his smirk. And so did Draco.

"Making tea, luv?"

Ginny was not amused and merely glowered at him, her red hair frizzing up a bit at the steam emitted from the kettle. "What," she hissed, on the verge of tears yet again, "in the name of Lucifer are you doing in my apartment?" She didn't dare wipe her eye, didn't dare break down, give in, show emotion other than anger... especially not the hope that was sure to be brimming in her eyes as much as the tears. The kettle began to whistle, but Ginny didn't move.

"Tea's ready." He motioned towards the stove with his head. Ginny nearly ran and punched him, but she took a few staggering breaths before unclenching her white fists.

"Don't make me ask again, Draco."

Draco's smirk slid down until his mouth was a straight line, more a pout than a smile. He walked over to her and slung his arms around her waist. "I'm having tea," he breathed, leaning down closer to her. She could smell the usual peppermint of his breath, cool against her nose. She fought the urge to shiver in pleasure. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath, inhaling his scent- soap with a hint of some cologne. She mustered up what was left of her dignity.

"I'm not playing games anymore."

"I never was, Ginevra."

Silence.

"People who break people's hearts shouldn't call said people by their first name," she said heatedly. Ginny realized how stupid she sounded after a nanosecond after.

"That's not fair; you called me Draco," he muttered. Her shoulders relaxed a bit, subconsciously.

But she was not to be messed with. Again.

"I didn't break your heart, Mr. Malfoy." Her mouth was a hard smile. Draco wiped a tear off her face with his thumb.

"Don't be so sure." He leaned in and kissed her, sending tingles through her lips and down through her body like an electrical current. His mouth was soft and firm and sweet and everything she remembered. She kissed back urgently before stopping herself. She still had a fight left in her; she wouldn't fall so easily. Again. She pulled away, and looked dead in his arsenic eyes- gray and poisonous.

"I'm not doing this again, Draco. You can't just keep coming back and expect me to fall right into your arms." She turned around to hide her tears behind her hair and turned off the stove.

"Not that you did before. You're quite the fighter." His cool hand rested on her shoulder. She looked down and her hair flopped in front of her face. Her palms lay flat against the countertop and her back was arched.

"I... can't, Draco. I just can't." She sobbed, her body shaking. She let the tears fall freely, not caring if he saw them anymore. He spun her around and hugged her to his chest, rocking her back and forth. "Not if you're going to leave me again." She looked up at him again, her eyes puffy and her cheeks wet. He could see her genuineness glistening back at him in those saucers of hers.

"Never." And he took her mouth with his again.

"I'll buy that." For now.

But it was good enough for her.

* * *

**A/N So go on now, dearies, and click my most favoritestest button and REVIEW!!!**


End file.
